Those Unbelievable Times
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: Shizaya...D18... mereka sangat mirip, si seme itu blonde, dan para uke berambut hitam, tapi... Hibari dan Izaya tertukar tempat! mungkinkah ini akan buruk...atau...bagus...?


**WARNING**: ada Hint yaoi Shizaya dan D18, siapkan mental karena saya baru pertama kali buat cross over begini, dan sedikit OOC karena saya nggak tau harus gimana lagi

**DISCLAIMER**: DURARARA! Dan KHR! Bukan punya saya.

.

.

Suatu hari di musim hujan (karena suatu hari yang cerah terlalu main setrum) di daerah Namimori, terlihat di atap Namimori Middle school, 2 orang sedang bertengkar dalam nama latihan, yang tak lain adalah Dino dan Hibari, lagi latihan ala SPARTAAA!

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat lain, di gang suatu kota, Ikebukuro, ada- MESIN MINUMAN MELAYANG? Ehem, iya, itu Shizuo-

"IZAYAAAA!"

Itu Shizuo yang lagi berusaha bunuh Izaya.

**Oke kita kembali ke Namimori.**

"Kyouya, bukankah kita sebaiknya berhenti saja? Nanti kamu masuk angin- acchoo!" Dino ngomong, dia masuk angin sendiri, kasihan..

"Nggak mau, biarin aja aku mau mati kek ya nggak apa-apa" Hibari, lu sejak kapan cara ngomongmu jadi begitu?

"Ta-tapi Kyouya, kalo kamu mati aku nanti nangis sampe bochor-bochor loh..." Dino pasang muka melasnya yang Hibari nggak tahan, dan... bochor-bochor? Whut?

"Hnn... S-sudahlah, kita berhenti s-saja..d-dan ja-jangan pasang muka itu..." Hibari tiba-tiba berubah jadi Aziz Gagap gini

"Nah gitu dong Kyouya~ murid harus patuh ama guru~" Uh oh! Dino tak sengaja memeluk uke- maksud saya muridnya itu

"Le-lepaskan aku dasar Herbivore Haneuma!" Hibari berusaha melepaskan Dino yang sedang memeluknya bagaikan boneka

**Back to Ikebukuro.**

"IZAYAAA! SINI KAMU!" Shizuo seperti biasa, melempar barang terdekatnya pada Izaya.

"Ayolah Shizu-chan, yang kamu lakukan cuma melempar, kenapa nggak yang lain aja?" Izaya is being to careless minna. *pamer Inggris* #woi#

"Heh?! Kalo gitu kita kejar-kejaran mau?! I~ZA~YA~!" Kejar-kejaran kayak orang pacaran nggak apa-apa *author dilempar tiang*

"Itu kalo kamu bisa, Shizu-chan" Izaya langsung lari dengan kecepatan segitunya(?) dan pergi ke belakang gedung, saat Shizuo datang, IZAYA MENGHILANG?!

**Sementara itu, di Namimori...**

"KYOUYA! DOKO NI IRU YO?" Dino mencari muridnya yang tersayang itu di sekitar sekolah, tapi Hibari tak keluar

[beberapa menit yang lalu]

[ "Haneuma, aku akan ke ruanganku dulu..." Hibari pergi meninggalkan Dino menuruni tangga ]

[ "E-eh... Kyouya tunggu ak- Kyouya..? Kyouya kamu dimana?!" ]

Sebuah bayangan terlihat oleh Dino di lantai bawah dari tangga

"Hmm... aku dimana ini..? sekolah? Ini sangat membawa kenangan masa lalu.. bersama Shizu-chan tentunya... dia tak pernah berubah sejak saat itu hahahaha..." Suara ini tak Dino kenal, siapakah dia..?

"Hnn...dimana ini.. seharusnya aku di sekolah, kenapa aku bisa ada di gang begini..." Suara ini juga tak dikenal Shizuo

Shizuo dan Dino melihat siapa itu, dan terkejut, IZAYA DAN HIBARI TELAH BERTUKAR TEMPAT

"Hnn... siapa kamu herbivore..." Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa kesayangannya karena melihat Shizuo yang... terlihat seperti herbivore yang pantas untuk ditantang

"Hmm..? siapa kamu? Kamu lihat Shizu-chan?"

"..." Kedua berambut _blonde_ itu langsung _speechless_

Kedua uke- ehem, maksud saya berambut hitam itu pergi ke arah kota, dan tak lama kemudian terjadi banyak kekacauan.

Suara bel mobil, teriakan orang, suara mobil tabrakan, bahkan ledakan pun ada...

Dan tetap, reaksi para _blonde_ hanyalah, pokerface serta _speechless  
_padahal dalam hati mereka berpikir "Dia ngapain sih sampe segitunya..."

Dino berlari di tengah hujan dan terpeleset, berlari lagi hingga sampai ke kota padahal dia udah terjatuh sekitar 10 kali

Dan ternyata... Izaya ditangkap oleh kepolisian Namimori bahkan FBI SWAT dan tank yang entah darimana disitu, ehem, ini akibat kebanyakan main GTA...

Dino, sekaget-kagetnya dia, mengikuti polisi yang menangkap Izaya, dan mengaku bahwa dia yang harusnya bertanggung jawab serta blablablablabla(?)

Shizuo, mengikuti si mungil Hibari *author dikamikorosu* dibawa juga ke kantor polisi, dan sama dengan Dino, dia mengaku bahwa blablablabla dan seterusnya *author digebukin readers*

"Hey, kamu jangan buat yang aneh-aneh lagi ya, sudah saja, kamu diam disini saja" Shizuo jadi penceramah hebat ini *author dikasih hadiah lemparan kulkas* ehem, Shizuo membawa Hibari ke apartemennya sambil cera- *author dilempar meja*

"Lagipula, kamu siapa herbivore?" Hibari cemberut(?) karena dia nggak puas sama kesenangannya yang membawa kematia- *author dikamikorosu*

"Hey! Aku lebih tua dari kamu, sopanan dikit bisa nggak?!"

"Nggak."

Dan terjadilah KDRT, maksud saya, KDA (Keributan Dalam Apartemen, bukan Kekerasan ya...)

Sementara itu, Dino dan Izaya masih di kantor polisi.

"Maafkan saya, maafkan saya!" Dino membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, sangat tidak cocok buat seorang boss *author dicambuk Dino*

"Kota ini sangat menarik, banget" Izaya celingukan setelah keluar dari kantor polisi

"Kamu... siapa namamu..?" Dino depresi karena dia yang harus ambil tanggung jawab

"Itu nanti kuberitahu nanti saja, kamu ada masalah di bisnis kan?"

"K-kamu gimana taunya?!" Dino _shock _soalnya dia kan nggak tau kalo Izaya itu _information dealer_

"Ayo kita bicarakan saja di kafe, tapi tentu saja kamu harus bayar, tenang, kukasih diskon deh" Izaya curcol di jalan sambil narik Dino yang kelihatan masih bingung

Back to apartemen yang ada KDA... tapi kok sekarang tenang?

Ternyata...  
Shizuo dan Hibari lagi mainan sama Roll.  
Ya... sepertinya mereka berdua suka sekali sama hewan mungil, tak ada orang jahat di antara penyuka hewan (nani?)

Back to cafe somewhere in Namimori #bad English is bad *Author facepalm*

"Izaya Orihara-san, saya sangat terima kasih atas informasi anda, berkat informasi itu, saya bisa menemukannya!" Dino menjabat tangan Izaya dengan kecepatan 10 km/jam(?)

"Itu tak masalah, Dino-chan~" Izaya minum expresso (kesukaannya Reborn) sambil melihat ke arah lain, bukan ke Dino ya.. nanti Shizuo marah *author dilempar vending machine* da-dan nanti... Hibari jelly gitu *author dicium tonfanya Hibari*

"Dino-san, aku ke toilet dulu ya~" Izaya pergi sambil skipping entah kenapa dia melakukan itu, sebenarnya, Izaya bukan ke toilet, tapi dia keluar lewat pintu belakang kafe dan...dan...

.

.

Kita kembali ke apartemen Shizuo dulu, biar mengurangi tegangan

BA DUM TSS...

Apa? Ini ciyus loh.. *author dibunuh*

o-oke...ki-kita...ke-kembali... *author mau pingsan*

"Shizuo...nii...aku mau jalan-jalan di luar dulu..." WHAT THE- *ohok ohok* SHIZUO NII?! Oke oke.. kita sabar dulu ya... yang buat ini (author) juga bingung sendiri...baiklah kalo begitu, kita abaikan saja dan lanjutin ini fanfic, karena author juga ada fanfic lain untuk dikerjakan (keep follow me kalo mau liat humor gaje punya saya)

"Oi, jangan lupa bawa payung ya, di luar kan hujan, sama jangan pulang malam-malam" Ternyata Shizuo itu memang kakak yang baik ya

Hibari, pergi ke luar, di tengah hujan...dan...dan...

.

.

.

"KYOUYAAA!"

Hah?

"IZAYAAA!"

Nani?

"Haneuma..tolong lepaskan aku detik ini...atau ku kamikorosu kamu...!"

"Kita bertemu lagi Shizu-chan~"

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Ya...Izaya dan Hibari kembali ke anime mereka masing-masing~ *suara para fans yang menyesal*

"Haneuma... KAMIKOROSU!" Hibari, back, with his short temper.

"Shizu-chan~ rindu nggak~?" Izaya kembali jadi usil.

Sementara di Ikebukuro, di tengah hujan, terliha- BBRAAAAAKKKK  
...

"Author-san?" Tsuna, sebagai pendamping author, mencoba mengembalikan author dari shock beratnya karena nyaris saja sebuah vending machine jatuh menimpa sang Author

Tapi, muka author sudah begini nih (OAO) dan juga beku

Sementara teman author meng- _hair dryer_ si Author yang sedang beku bekunya itu (nani?) kita lanjutkan aja, soalnya mau selesai *suara para fans menyesal lagi*

"IZAYAAA! SINI KAMU!" Shizuo mencoba menangkap Izaya dan nggak pake lempar-lemparan lagi

"Shizu-chan~ kalo kamu menangkapku kamu boleh 'itu' nanti malam~"

'itu'? penasaran? Tanya para fujo sekitar anda~ #buagh

Sementara itu, musim hujan juga, di atap Namimori Middle school, again?

"Kyouya... ayolah, ijinkan aku melakukan 'itu' nanti malaaamm..." Dino mencoba menggunakan puppy eyes attack, dari Tsuna, tapi tak efektif pada Hibari, dan Dino nggak punya pokeball, apa yang kamu lakukan, Dino? *kok pindah ke pokemon*

"Tidak Haneuma, sampai salah satu dari kita kalah..." Hibari siap-siap menyerang Dino, si seme- ehem, tutornya itu

Dan kehidupan mereka berbahagia selamanya karena mereka melakukan 'itu' semalaman #buagh

THE END~ #brrukkk

.:| behind the scene |:.

Author: saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang selalu setia mengikuti saya meskipun fanfic saya gaje amburadul(?) gini

Tsuna: Author-san, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?

Author: yosh! Aku kembali dengan semangat 45 meskipun saya masih belum buat yang "Wawancara Mematikan Bersama KHR?" jadi maklum ya, saya banyak tugas, dll, tapi tetap follow saya biar nggak ketinggalan!

Shizuo: Grr... pas-pasnya aku lagi tenang, si Izaya kembali tch.

Hibari: Lain kali jangan buat yang kayak ginian lagi ya herbivore... *ngeluarin tonfa*

Author: maaf maaf ^^"


End file.
